Life As We Knew It
by LunaPoet
Summary: Anna, a vibrant teenager, has just found out her brother is transgender. Her new sister, Elsa, has to overcome some obstacles to blossom into the confident women that Anna knows she can. Trans!Elsa, Elsanna will come later on. Cover Art by 雪月
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 *Anna's POV***

I knew something was wrong when I skipped through the door. My brother, Erik wasn't sitting on the couch watching television, this was his routine since middle school.

"Erik?" I called, "Where are you?" No reply came. I walked up the stairs passed the kitchen to the upstairs, where my bedroom, Erik's room, and our shared bathroom were. The bathroom door was closed, and I could see the light on from underneath the door. "Erik?" I questioned, "Are you in there?" No response came through the white door. 'Must just want some privacy,' I thought, and walked into my room.

My door, which I locked ever morning to keep our dog, Olaf, from shedding his hair on my bed, was open. My closet door was opened as well, and a variety of my clothes were spread out on my bed. Although from looking at the state of my room, you couldn't tell anything was out of the ordinary. 'Erik must've needed something,' I thought. 'I'll just ask him when he leaves the bathroom.'

Erik didn't retreat from the bathroom, until mom and dad got home. I wanted to question him, and ask if he needed anything from me, but our mother called for dinner, and I didn't wasn't to embarrass him in front of our parents. Our dinner was a standard fare, just gentle table talk and filling in on the weekly affairs. It was after dinner, and I decided to finally ask my brother if he had gotten into my room. So I hopped up the stairs and walked to the first door on left.

"Erik?" I said coming through the door, "Did you get into my…What!?" My brother was at his desk, and on his computer screen was the website with pictures of women and rainbows.

"Shit!" He squeaked and hastily closed the window, "Anna, it's not what it looks like." I barely got a look at the webpage, but the title above it read, **Tips for Coming Out as Trans*.** I was in shock, and couldn't move. My brother, dashed behind me to close his door, and then guided me to his bed, as he sat nearby at his desk. "Anna?" He asked, trying to look into my stunned eyes, "Hey, can you hear me?"

I then shook the stun away from me, looked back into my brother's eyes, and nodded my head slowly. I focused my eyes on his platinum blond hair, something I was and still am jealous about, and waited for him to continue.

"Anna," He said quietly, "I've got something to tell you, and it may hurt." I already knew what he was going to say, but that didn't make it any easier to hear. "I'm Transgender," my brother stated, as if it were painful to utter those words. My focus fell from his hair, down to the deep blue eyes, which pleaded to me, yet the hesitation and fear were ever present in them. I immediately knew, that beyond a doubt, I had to support him or her. I had to help, but I didn't know how.

"OK…." I stuttered out, "What…can I do?" The pleading of my brother's eyes fled immediately after my question, but the hesitation and fear were still there. "Are you like a girl?" I asked curiously, "like explain it to me, I don't quite understand what being transgender is?"

"It's like I was born into a boy's body, but I have a girl's brain," He stated hesitantly, "and I don't identify with the sex I was assigned at birth." "Do you still love me?" my brother asked, with fear filled stormy eyes. I didn't know what else to say, what else could I do?

"Of course," I stated firmly, "I may not understand, but I'm your best friend and I want to help you as much as I can."

"Thank you, thank you so much," Erik stated, "and I wanted to tell you, that I found a name."

"Yeah," I questioned, "What is it?"

"Elsa"

I soon found myself in a life, with no longer a brother named Erik, but a sister named Elsa. And damned if I wasn't going to love Elsa as much as I did Erik.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life As We Knew It Chapter Two**

 **Chapter 2 *Anna's POV***

It was hard to see Elsa pretend to be something she's not. Having to lie to our parents about her feelings, to her friends, and continue on with life like normal before she came out to me. Elsa was at least able to confide her feelings in me, she had said, _having someone to help like you was more than I could've ever asked for._

She had started to dress more androgynous as the days wore on. I had helped her, by showing her how to put on makeup (I'm not the best teacher as I hardly ever wear any.) I'd go to her room every night, or every other night, and we'd just talk, about anything really. Elsa didn't say much, but she was a great listener. When her being transgender was brought up in our late night discussions, she'd just sigh and bare a grimace.

"Anna, it's not going to do me any good if we keep talking about it and I get my hopes up," Elsa would say to me.

"But Elsa," I responded, "What do you have to look forward too? You want to make a change some day, don't you?"

"Yeah I do, but we both know mom and dad's reactions are going to harsh. They aren't exactly the most progressive people in the world."

"I told you I'll be there when you come out to them, it's not like they're going to kick you out or anything."

"Anna," She'd with a sigh, "I've heard stories of people who've been kicked out or disowned by their family members for being Trans, and I don't want to put you in that kind of situation." After that she'd switch subjects swiftly. It was getting frustrating to see her like this, helpless. Caught in between her dreams and desires and the fear of persecution from those closest to her.

To help cope with some of the emotions Elsa had taken to writing, although she was a good writer before, she never wrote with such emotion before. We'd all be at a restaurant and Elsa would just pull out a pen and started writing poetry on napkins or rhymes on paper cups. She took on such a peaceful face when she did so, the tension in her eyebrows would relax and her tongue would just barely peek out the side of her mouth.

I'd snuck into her room when she was gone one day, to read some of her work. I found a crumpled piece of paper in the bottom drawer of her desk, and on it, in beautiful cursive was the following:

 _I know what troubles my heart,_

 _So I often tried to alleviate it with art._

 _It offers a temporary cure,_

 _But no sense of being secure._

 _I only have one to confide in,_

 _But I can tell that her patience wears thin._

 _I don't know how long I can sustain this,_

 _I fear one day I'll try to stop my tongue, but miss._

 _This road that I travel on is made of ice,_

 _And every day is a throw of the dice._

 _-Elsa Arrendelle_

My eyes started tearing up at the poem before me, _why didn't Elsa tell me any of this? Was she scared of how I would react? Or did she think she was being too much of a burden?_ Either way, I had to talk to Elsa, not confront her, but just comfort her, it was obvious she was struggling. _How could someone in her position not?_ So I put the piece of paper in my pocket and went into my room.

So I waited for Elsa to come home, and soon she did. She trudged up the stairs and went directly into her room. I knew I had to wait until our parents had gone to sleep to avoid them accidently intruding on our conversation. I didn't want to risk Elsa having to come out when she wasn't ready for it. _Let her make the decision._ I waited until around midnight just texting friends on my phone. I crept down the short hallway and pushed open Elsa's door, and walked quietly to beside her bed. I was going to wake her, but one look at her face, and I didn't want to disrupt her sleep. Her face was just like it was when she wrote, calm and the fear that had burrowed its way into her eyebrows had released itself.

I began to notice the things I didn't really have the chance to, her hair, while still short, had grown a tad longer. Her face was facing me, and I could see the gentle rise and fall of her body as she breathed. _Anna, stop being a creep and get out of Elsa's room._

I eventually returned to my room and as I laid back on my bed waiting for sleep to come to me, I came to the realization that although Elsa was admittedly boyish looking, I couldn't help but notice that most of my memories of her, Elsa had always acted slightly different from the boys I knew and known. Not that there were many boys I knew, Kristoff, Olaf, and Marshmallow, (His real name was Marshall, but an incident at a camping trip involving s'mores and fire gave him his nickname.) Elsa was always more into things that were more creative, he never played in the mud or played sports with me and my friends, he'd always rather draw or write. While that certainly wasn't very feminine, in hindsight it placed a few more pieces in the puzzle.

All I knew was I that I couldn't wait for Elsa to come out, I didn't want her to have hide herself. It was often heart breaking how much she would conceal from me. And although Elsa's journey was far from over, I couldn't help but feel like she was at least trying to be honest with me.

 _Time to go to bed Anna, sleep is good for you. And you know how you are in the morning if you don't get a good night's rest._ With a final sigh, I rolled over and allowed the peaceful blanket of sleep overtake me.

* * *

I redid this chapter so I could write and pour more emotion into Elsa's character. But I couldn't have shown the emotions as well as I think I have done without some lovely folks on reddit for sharing their experiences and letting me really put myself and consequently putting Elsa into the world in which she lives. So big thanks to Toni_Toni, ThisIsNotMyBody, and Cynthash for their contributions. Next chapter will be the coming out, so get your chocolates and tissues, because this is the first time, I've ever had to put trigger warnings in my writings.

Love you all, and I'll speak with you soon,

Luna


	3. Chapter 3

**Life As We Knew It**

 ***Trigger Warning*** This chapter contains some forms of abuse, assault and offensive slurs. If this makes you uncomfortable don't be afraid to skip this chapter. You been warned.

 **Chapter 3 *Anna's POV* -One Month Later**

It was time for Elsa to tell our parents. She told me that yesterday, _Anna, your right. I can't keep hiding from my life._ I was prepared to support her, but I also knew that she wanted to keep me away from any confrontation. _I can't put in that kind of situation._ We waited until dinner, so she could have our parent's full attention and have as little distractions as possible.

I came by her door when our parents called for us to come down for dinner. Elsa was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking out the window. She seemed to be lost in thought.

"Elsa?" I quietly called, "You coming down?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec."

I walked to her bed and sat next to her. I rubbed her back and leaned my head onto her shoulder. She smelled like mint and fresh linen as she always had. She just rested remained where she was. We stayed like that before our mom called again for us to come down. Elsa patted my knee and I moved my head, so she could get up and left her room. I hopped up from her bed and followed Elsa down the stairs.

Our mom was busy in the kitchen and carrying out dishes to set the table. Our dad was reading the newspaper on his recliner in the living room. I walked over and sat across from Elsa at the table. Our parents joined us quickly.

 ***Elsa's POV***

I don't know what to do, I feel like I can't do it, I want to, but there's this nagging part in my brain that prevents my brain from telling my mouth to say anything. Anna's been too good to me, and I don't want to disappoint her, but she doesn't realize how many ways this can go wrong. It's not like _Hey mom and dad! I'm a girl trapped a boy's body!_ But I know I can't keep hiding it. I've known I was transgender for a very long time, but I knew I had to wait until I was able to support myself financially. But Anna walking in on me had forced a change of course, for the better or the worse it was to be seen.

"So Erik, you've been very quiet this evening." My mom asked, "anything on your mind?" I looked up from my plate and saw Anna's eyes, they were full of hope and pleading with me to finally open up.

A war waged in my mind, _Elsa come on, you've waited long enough. Are you going to be stuck in a pit forever?_ I don't want to ruin what I've got so far. I'm only one semester away from graduating. Then once I'm graduated I'll be able to support myself, and not worry about whether or not they're going to kick me out. _They're not going to kick you out. Elsa, they gave birth to you and watched you grow up._ Yeah, in the wrong body. _You really think they'd disown you? Do you have that little faith in your parents?_ I have about as much faith in my parents as I do in God. Needless to say I have very little. _Elsa, you're not going to be able to keep hiding yourself, it's going to end up killing you!_

"Erik?" My mom asked again, bringing me back to reality. I didn't know what came over me, but I had this surge of confidence.

"Mom, I'm stuck in the wrong body."

The silence that took over the room went on for what felt like years. I remained looking down at my plate. I couldn't bear to see my parent's faces. The silence finally ended, when my mom spoke up.

"Honey, what do you mean you're trapped in the wrong body?" She asked confused, "I'm not sure I quite follow."

Anna spoke up before I could respond. "She means she's transgender mom," Anna spoke clearly, "Elsa's body doesn't match her brain. Her sex, what's in her pants, doesn't correspond to her gender, what's in her brain." This was the point at which shit hit the fan.

Everything happened at once, My dad screamed at Anna, "Go to your room, and stay up there." My mom began sobbing, and poor Anna, See what you did, the one thing you didn't want to happen did happen!

Anna simply got up from her chair, and stood firmly with her arms across her chest, defiant.

"Anna, go to your room!"

"No. I won't let you punish Elsa, she's your child." I just sat there in shock as he got up in her face, if there was one thing my dad hated more than me right now, it was defying what he commanded. He began yelling at her.

"Young lady, you will march yourself upstairs and forget about Elsa, forget all these stupid notions she's put into your head! Idunn, please take Anna upstairs." My mother, still sobbing, got up and began pulling Anna away. Anna tried resisting, but I told her to go.

"Anna it's not worth it," I told her. She eventually sighed and was pulled away by our mother, upstairs. Leaving me, and my **very** angry father.

 ***Please note, the next scene will be graphic.***

"No son of my mine is like you, no Son!" He whispered to himself.

"You're nothing but a big mistake" He yelled, "I want you to know that before I kick you out of this damn house."

The fear finally came back to me as he walked into his den nearby. _What had I done?_ When he came back from his room, he had in one hand his .12 gauge shotgun and in the other a beer bottle. He laid the gun and the bottle on the table and grabbed me from my chair. He then pulled me through the living room and out the front door. I began crying as he threw me off the porch and onto the snow bank below. All of a sudden, I felt like I was back in third grade, and had gotten a bad report card. Being scolded by him, only instead of words, he used his hands.

He opened the door and walked back inside.

I remained out on the snow covered lawn, crying, _I had ruined everything, my career, my education, my future, my life. All in a single sentence._ My dad had never put his hands on my or Anna growing up. And now he had, and it felt awful.

He then opened the door and walked out onto the porch. In My father's hands were the shotgun, and the bottle. He sat down on a chair and put his drink on the small table next to him. His hand's went into his pockets and began pulling out shotgun shells. One by one he loaded them, and each one, was driving a shock into my heart.

I must've looked pitiful. While I wasn't the perfect child, my dad had always been proud of me. He didn't understand why I disliked sports, but he encouraged my writing, even helped pay my way through college to get a degree in it. I can remember the time I won the school spelling bee in fifth grade, I could remember the pride in his eyes, now all I could see was hatred.

He called down to me on the grass, "I hope you know what you've done to this family. You have 30 seconds to get off of my property, or the cops will drag you of off it."

I scrambled up from the lawn, and looked into the glass front door, I could see my mother crying as she watched me leave. I ran from that house as soon as I could. Not even sparing a glance at my sister who was looking out her second floor window.

 ***Graphic part ends***

I ran as far as I could down the street, it must've been over a mile before I stopped. Luckily I had my phone in my pocket. I searched though my contacts for someone, anyone that could I could talk to. The only person I'd known personally was Kristoff, Anna had been friends with him since kindergarten. So I dialed his number.

"Hello?" A gruff voice pick up, "Erik is that you?"

"Yeah Kristoff it's me," I responded, "Hey can you by chance come pick me up?"

"Yeah sure, at your house?"

"No, about a mile down the street, near Tiana's café."

"Alright I'll be right there."

I entered Tiana's café, it was a nice place. It had a very calming ambiance, with the aroma of coffee and pastries filling the air. I pulled out my wallet and ordered a steamed apple cider, I'd only been able to get away with my wallet, phone, the clothes on my back, and my pen. _Great, everything left to my name._ I was handed my drink, and walked over and sat down in one of the couches next to the fireplace. I hadn't realized how cold I was until I sat in front of the fire. There I was sitting on this couch in the end of December, the snow banks were three feet tall, and all I had to keep me warm was my sneakers and the windbreaker I'd had on all day.

Kristoff arrived shortly, and as I soon as he came through the door, he saw me and motioned for me and I got up and threw away my drink before leaving the café. We walked into the parking lot and he unlocked his truck so I could get in. After he had started the truck and turned on the heater, he turned to me and sighed.

"It's ok Elsa, I heard what happened." He began, _Elsa!? Did Anna tell him?_ "Anna told me what happened with you and your dad. You can stay at my place for a while if you want to?"

"Are you sure Kristoff?" I asked, "I don't want to be an intrusion."

"Elsa, you're not going to be an intrusion, we've known each other for years, I practically grew up with you."

I finally relented, "Alright. What should I say to your parents?"

"You're going to have to tell them, but you know how they are, they love you almost if not more than me." He gave me a reassuring smile and backed out of the parking lot.

We drove the west of the way to the Andersen house in silence. I was lost in thought, _I shouldn't put Kristoff's family in this position, caught between me and my family._ Your family? They abandoned you. The only that cares for you in that house is Anna, and she's not in the position to help. Not to mention Kristoff knows what he's getting into. _We should ask him just in case._

"Kristoff," I asked, "Do you know what you're getting into? I don't want to put you or your family in a situation that could hurt them."

"Elsa, it sounds to me like you need to stop thinking this was your fault. I know how your parents are, and believe me, I admire your bravery for coming out. And as for my family, they know exactly what they're getting into. I think they'll just be shocked at what your parents have done. You need to focus on you, and keeping in touch with Anna, I don't like her being in that house if your parents are being as erratic as they are." I didn't know what to say, what could I?

"Kristoff," I said as I put my hand on his, "I can see why Anna thinks of you like a brother."

"Thanks Elsa it means a lot." Kristoff said. He turned off his truck and we walked in through the garage. As I opened the door, I saw Mr. and Mrs. Andersen cooking dinner. They appeared to be singing some song from the 80's as they were cooking. Mrs. Andersen noticed us in the hallway and called out to us.

"Erik what are you doing here?" She asked as we walked into the kitchen. Mr. Andersen merely waved at me and threw me a grin before returning back to the stove and humming to the song.

"Uh, mom," Kristoff whispered to his mom,"You're gonna wanna take Erik out into the living room." She just merely nodded and walked into the living room. Kristoff gave me a nudge while he went to go find his dog, Sven.

I followed Mrs. Andersen into the living room and sat down on the couch. She was seated on the other sofa diagonal from me.

"So Erik, what brings you here?" She asked me. _I guess it's time to tell her._

"Mrs. Andersen" I began, but she interrupted me.

"Please no need for the formality, I've known you since you were third grade, you just call me Helen, or mom, or Mrs. A, Mrs. Andersen makes me think your referring to Kristoff's Grandma.

"Alright, Helen, I'm…um….I'm transgender." I said. Flinching, expecting lash out. But I got none.

"Oh," Mrs. Andersen said, "Well is that why you came here?" I heard rapid running, and was soon getting licked by Kristoff's dog, Sven.

"Sven, get off of her." Kristoff yelled as he came running down the stairs. Sven got off of my lap and sat down right next to me.

"Actually Helen, I came because…well, I don't have anywhere else to go." I responded, "My parents were….."

"Mom, Elsa's parents kicked her out, and from what I heard from her and Anna, in a disturbing fashion." Kristoff finally said to his mom. I couldn't help, but begin to cry, the weight of not just today was enormous. It felt like the weight of tomorrow, the next day, and so on were now on my shoulders.

Mrs. Andersen got up from her couch and sat down next to me, wrapping her arms around me. She shooed away Kristoff away and sent him into the kitchen to help Mr. Andersen make dinner.

"Elsa," She said as I moved closer to her, "that's a pretty name. Well you don't have to worry about your parents." I leaned my head onto her shoulder and once again I felt like child for the second time today. Although this was a better feeling than before. Instead of fear and heartbreak, I felt like I was warm and safe.

It was then that I finally let loose all the emotion that I'd stored inside. I sobbed and cried. I felt so bad at getting tears on Mrs. Andersen's blouse, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Let it all out," She said to me as she comforted me," you're safe here." We stayed like that until Mr. Andersen called for us that dinner was ready. When we got up from the couch, I asked her about what to say to Mr. Andersen.

"What should I say to Mr. Andersen?" I asked her.

"I'll talk to him, you just enjoy dinner," She replied.

"Okay." I said to her, I gave a hug before she left, "Thanks for everything."

"No need to thank me dear," She responded returning the hug," I'm proud of you, of what you did. It takes real courage to do something like that. Especially to your own parents." We both headed into the dining room, and sat down at the table. When Kristoff's dad came in and saw my face he knew something was wrong. Mrs. Andersen lead him into the kitchen and explained to him everything. Kristoff sat across from me and gave me a reassuring smile.

"I told you so," He said with a grin on his face.

Mr. and Mrs. Andersen came back in to the dining room, and sat down. We all began to fill our plates and had a lovely dinner. I was given the guest bedroom and Kristoff shared some of his clothes with me. But not before Mrs. Andersen made it clear that she was going to get me some new clothes tomorrow.

"Mrs. Andersen you don't have to do that." I said to her, "just giving me a place to stay is more than I could have ever asked for."

"Nonsense sweetie," She replied, "you need clothes that you feel comfortable in and we can't have you dressing like Kristoff, or you'll have Sven slobbering all over you." She walked back into the hallway and went into the living room. I grabbed some pajamas that Kristoff gave me and hurried into the bathroom to take a shower.

In the shower I wondered what was going to happened to Anna, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about her. _Elsa, you need to focus on yourself. Anna can handle herself._ I washed my hair and got out of the shower. Dried myself and brushed my teeth with the new toothbrush that Mrs. Andersen gave me. I walked back to the guest room and laid down on the bed. I pulled out my phone, there were ten texts messages and two missed calls, all from Anna.

 _Elsa, I'm so sorry about dinner._

 _Are you alright?_

 _ELSA! Respond!_

 _Mom is crying and Dad is still outside, She tried pleading with him, but he hasn't budged._

 _Elsa, Kristoff told me where you are. Don't worry about me, I'm fine, well not fine, but I'm safe._

 _You came out to Kristoff's parents? That's a great step forward. I wish things were better here._

 _Can you call me or text me? I want to make sure you're okay. I know were both a little shaken up after today._

 _Elsa? Are you alright? I'm getting a little worried about you._

 _Mom has been her room and Dad is sleeping on the couch._

 _Elsa, can you respond, I want to see how you are._

I called her, and hoped that she'd pick up despite the time.

"Hello" Anna picked up, "Elsa is that you?"

"Yeah Anna it's me," I said, "How are you doing?"

"I should be asking that to you. But yes I'm fine. How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing ok, as good as it can get. Mrs. Andersen has told me were going shopping tomorrow for new clothes."

"That's so great Elsa! I'm so happy for you. You should send me some pictures then."

"I will Anna. Make sure to get some sleep."

"You too. And Elsa,"

"Yeah Anna?"

"I'm really proud of you."

"Don't sell yourself short, you standing up to dad was very heroic. Well I'm gonna head to bed, Love you Anna"

"Goodnight Elsa, Love you.

I put my phone on charge and curled up and let sleep overcome me. _Today had been both terribly horrific, and amazingly fantastic._

* * *

Well, Its done. If I offended you, I'm sorry, but this is a realistic story. It gets better next chapter, and we get Elsa to start transitioning. So prepare for the adorableness to ensue. I'm switching over to longer and longer posts as I get more confidence in my lengthy writing. And more poetry from Elsa read by either her or Anna is also in the works, as that's my main specialty.

I love you all very much, and I'll speak with you soon,

Luna


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N –This was supposed to come out at Christmas, but I got caught up with family and the dreaded conversations that ensued.**

 **Chapter 4 *Elsa's POV***

I woke up from my slumber and felt oddly refreshed. _Yeah of course you do, you just got kicked out of your own house. And by nothing short of a miracle did you happen to find a place to stay with the Andersen's._ I stretched and left the warm blankets to leave the guest room. As I walked into the living room, I saw Mr. Andersen sitting in a recliner watching the television, and Mrs. Andersen busy in the kitchen making breakfast. Mr. Andersen waved at me.

"Sleep well Elsa?" He asked. _Elsa? He knows I'm transgender? Oh that's right, Mrs. Andersen must've told him._

"Very well, thank you," I replied. And walked into the kitchen to see what Mrs. Andersen was cooking. As I walked in, she looked up and beckoned me over.

"Your life has taken a bit of bump path," she stated firmly as I approached, "But we're willing to help you. You, and Anna, are like children to us. I just can't believe that your parents, Adgar, were capable of disowning one of their own children. Just because you were born in the wrong body. That's…well…..that's just it….."

"Mrs. Andersen, you and your family have been so giving, how could I ever begin to thank you?" I asked him.

"No thanks are needed. You are family. We take care of family, no matter what."

Tears filled my eyes, I reached out and hugged her fiercely. And let myself be warmed by her embrace. It felt I remained there for an eternity. Until eventually she pulled back and I headed back to my room. I opened the gray door and looked around, a desk sat in the right corner, and the bed stood in the center of the room. I rested myself on the chair at the desk and opened up a drawer to grab some stationary. I sat the notebook down and began to do what it was that I did when I was in emotional turmoil, write poetry.

 _Our journey started in a grim day, oh how shall I say!_

 _The dreary murk that polluted the sky was macabre, doom,_

 _Slippery slopes along life's road did once betray._

The emotions running clearly through the story. I relaxed and let myself loose amid the current of my verse.

 _The fate had ever a surprise for me in that grove,_

 _When upon I stumbled upon a beast that hid amid_

 _the thick bush, and at the right time, attacked me and dove._

I tried very hard to not get any tear stains on the paper as I wrote down line after line.

 _I feared, for fate had such a disastrous ploy for me!_

 _Only my savior appeared and cast the demons gone,_

 _Upon his body laid a red gown, this was the key._

 _To his crown wrapped a laurel, and his wisdom blinded me,_

 _I exclaimed in a pitiful way, for he had saved,_

 _"I am ever in your gratitude, savior from he."_

This protector I had created, he was what I wanted, to protect me, to rescue me.

 _In this moment of pure splendor, I gazed to heavens,_

 _and saw the light of a thousand suns, dancing in all_

 _wondrous time, and my guide stood, immaculate in life._

 _When I looked down from the grandeur, my guide stood solemn,_

 _"Your life is not saved by myself, you, fair Pilgrim, are_

 _the savior to us. My duty is set, a column"_

If only life could be as easy as poetry. What pain was emotions when I could easily cast them away with the stroke of an eraser or the press of a key? I looked up at the clock and heard Mrs. Andersen call for breakfast.

I set aside the notebook, and stood from the chair. In the door way emerged Kristoff, beckoning me to join him on his way to the kitchen. As we walked into the living room, Mr. Andersen had already set himself up for breakfast, munching on toast and bacon as he read the newspaper. Kristoff and I sat at the table beside his dad, and waited for Mrs. Andersen to join us so we could eat.

Conversation was small and carried little value over breakfast. I remained amid my thoughts, until Kristoff nudged me and nodded to his father.

"So Elsa," He asked, setting down his coffee mug, "Helen and I have talked about your parents and what step we take next. The situation is still far too tense and precarious to communicate with Adgar and Idunn, but we wanted to know your input at least on your plans involving transitioning and hopefully try to get Anna out of that house if possible."

"I don't know what my next steps are in terms of transitioning." I said, "See a therapist, that's what some others recommended as a way to start. Trying to get Anna out, I really want to, she can't stay in that house with _them._ But, with Anna still being 17, a legal minor. Her birthday isn't for another six months, so she can't leave.

"I think I may have a book on custodial law somewhere," Mr. Andersen got up from his chair at the table and began to his walk to his study, "Back from my old college day." I looked at Helen curiously.

"Erik attempted law school when we first started dating, but quit during his second year." She began, "He thought he could help people being a lawyer, get justice for victims of crime and their families, etc. Only did he realize, that a majority of law cases were injust and ended up hurting people." I nodded in understanding.

It wasn't long after that that Mr. Andersen returned to the breakfast table, with a rather large tome in hand. He set it down on the kitchen counter before sitting down and resuming his meal. Helen and I looked at him quizzically, Kristoff was lost in wonderland with Sven sitting by him.

"Aren't you going to show us the book dear?" Helen asked her husband, who seemed to have forgotten the book he went to retrieve.

"Helen, the law of the corrupt and greedy can wait until I'm done eating my peaceful breakfast." He joked.

Mrs. Andersen and I had already put our dishes and cutlery away by the time Mr. Andersen had finished his breakfast. Kristoff had left sometime earlier to go play video games in his room, something I would've been inclined to join him in circumstances notwithstanding.

While Kristoff's dad cleaned up his plate, Helen and I had stood by the doorway waiting for him to lead us into his office. When he had finished all of us walked across the living room and into the study. Mr. Andersen took a seat at his desk and Helen and I gathered around him.

He flipped open to a page and began reading, until he stopped and pointed at a particular passage.

"Given the age of 17, a legal gray area, the minor is most commonly tried as an adult despite not being of age in criminal cases, but yet is still regarded as a minor when custody and care are in consideration." He read aloud, "Any run-away is still legally required to be returned to parent or guardian. Fostering of a runaway is a crime and has severe penalties in court." Mr. Andersen swirled his chair around and looked at us grimly. "There isn't much we can do until Anna turns 18, getting Child Protective Services involved wouldn't be worth the effort, by the time they investigate, she'll already be an adult. This leaves us with few opportunities."

Helen spoke up, "Well, it seems there isn't much we can do now. So how about Elsa and I go shopping for those clothes I told you about?" I turned to her and nodded.

I went back into the guestroom and quickly grabbed my phone and wallet off the nightstand. When I returned to the living room, Helen already had her coat on and was ready to go.

The drive to the mall was uneventful, just small talk and her trying to comfort me about the situation.

"Anna will be alright, Adgar wouldn't lay a hand on her. Anna's smart, she'll be able to get out of that house as much as possible. You two should try to meet up sometime and explain to her what your plan is." Helen told me.

When we arrived at the mall we walked into the nearest clothing store, before I realized what it would look like for me, who stilled looked very much like a boy, a feminine one, but a boy nonetheless to be trying on girls' clothing.

"Ummmm, Helen, do you mind if I don't try them on, I'm very uncomfortable appearing like a girl in public and I don't want to make a scene." I asked Mrs. Andersen.

"Don't worry dear, all we need you to do is go into a changing room and get your size. We can buy some clothes off that and if they don't fit we can always return them." She assured me.

I walked nervously went into changing room and picked up the tape measure and following the guide hanging on the door of the stall. Once I made a note of my size in my phone I left the stall as quickly as possible.

I gave Helen my size and she began to gather clothes off the racks that I told her I wanted, albeit in a whisper. We ended up with about six or seven shirts and blouses, and four pairs of pants. As we went to the cashier I began to pull out my wallet, but she put her hand on top of mine.

"I've got this." She whispered into my ear. Helen handed the cashier her credit card and we walked out of the store with my shopping bags.

As we drove back to the Andersen home, I could feel that maybe the situation wasn't as bad as it seemed.

 **A/N: So here we are. You've waited, I procrastinated. The poetry I included was my own, in a poem call the Wasted Dreams. If you can figure out who the savior is then PM me, because you, sir or madam, are a literary connoisseur.**

 **Once again, thanks to all those who helped me navigate the unknown that I wandered into when I decided to write this. Their names are listed in the previous chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

Life As We Knew It

 **A/N – As I've been writing this I've stumbled upon issues in my own life, and my own identity. I'm not sure about what I'm going to do about it, nor do I know the full extent of my own issues, but I'm dealing with them and I apologize for the inconveniences that they pose.**

 **Chapter 5 *Elsa's POV* 3 weeks later**

Things were going well, college was progressing well and I was finishing up my exams for senior year. I'd made sure to secure my college tuition before I'd come out, I wanted to be prepared. In hindsight I didn't prepare enough.

I had talked to Anna last night, about transitioning.

"Anna, I know you want me to go to the therapist, but I don't want to start transitioning until I graduate from college. And there's still so much I'm not sure about."

"Elsa, if you don't want to go the therapist that's fine. But I don't want to you to fall into a position where you are helpless. I just think that going for professional help is the best option for you." Anna stated.

The conversation changed after that. Anna could tell I didn't want to continue talking about it. While I'm very sure that I am transgender, it's still not a subject I like to talk about, nor am I very confident in my plans.

As I walked from the bus stop to the lecture hall I saw a small seagull fly overhead and land on one of the flagpoles.

 _Hmm. I wonder what life is like for you, little one. To be free? Free from the chains of the world. To be able to see the grass and land beneath you, to not be held down. Maybe I should write about you, eh, probably not. Didn't want to start balling my eyes out in the lecture._

I found it increasingly hard to write any poetry. I either started crying or ended up tearing the paper apart and setting it on fire. Helen had walked in me setting a poem on fire last week, she just whispered to me "Don't start the smoke alarm" and closed the door.

My poems also became increasingly, well, _romantic_. While sure I had wrote about personal feelings, I never wrote about love. I didn't interest me.

When I walked into the lecture hall, hardly anybody was there. Most were probably nursing hangovers or rushing to get morning-after pills. I quietly took my seat and brought out my notebook. When I opened it up I saw a little note stuck into the binding. It was by Mrs. Andersen.

 _Elsa,_

 _While your time at our house has been short, your presence, at least for me, has been profound. Not only do we have an active participant in family activities, Kristoff has always been rather anti-social, Erik and I feel like we have the daughter we always wanted, while not in appearance, (something we have no problems helping you fix if you so wish) you're most certainly a women, and a very loving one. After I had Kristoff, my husband and I wanted to have a baby girl. Erik wanted a girl that he could watch grow and help nurture into a young women, and I wanted someone that would share the same interests as me. (It's quite hard living in a house full of males and being the only female). But to be honest with you, we couldn't. I found out that I was infertile and that tore me and Erik apart. It took us nearly three years until we were able to sleep in the same bed together, I'm surprised Kristoff doesn't remember it._

 _When you came to my door, in the middle of a cold and dark winter night. And you came out to me, I didn't know what to expect. Were you going to end up just saying that you were wrong and that you wanted to remain being a boy? But you made me realize how much I was wrong._

 _Erik and I have come to think of you as our daughter. The one that we so desperately wanted, but never could have. And I personally wanted to tell you that._

 _Erik and I were wondering if, in the future, you ever wanted to pursue a medical transtition, that my husband and I would pay for it. We decided that we wanted to help you in any way we can because we love you. We really do love you._

 _Beauty awakens the soul to act,_

 _-Helen_

I sat the paper down on my note sheet as I was done reading it. The tears began to fall and stain the paper message. _They…..they think of me…as…..their daughter?_ I quickly began to realize that the lecture was about to start and got up and headed to the bathroom down the hall. When I walked up to the doors I saw the two signs hanging on them. And It sent a pang of anxiety through my chest. The dress mocking me with its femininity and the straight legs haunting me like something of a nightmare.

I ran out of the doors and straight to my car. I threw myself inside and the tears started falling rapidly. _I have to go thank them…butt I'm not sure I can take their gift. I mean…..I don't know what to do..._ I spent the next couple of minutes trying to gather myself up. And then turned on my car and drove to….home?

 **A/N – Well here it is. Another chapter. I decided that Elsanna is going to come a little bit earlier, if you caught the hint of romantic poetry earlier on. Although it's going to get a bit angsty due to Elsa's first therapy visit and other stuff…**

 **I love you all very much and I'll speak with again soon,**

 **-Luna**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Thanks to cynthash for all of your help. My prose or poetry aren't eloquent enough to portray my thanks.

*Trigger Warning, implied violence*

Chapter 6 *Anna's POV* 1 Week Later

I was walking down the hallway, or rather, running down the hallway. I had to get to my art class before the bell rung. I couldn't have anymore tardies, at least none on the record. My art teacher was lenient, but he'd told me that I couldn't be late anymore.

-Flashback-

"Anna can I talk to you?" I heard behind me as I was working on my painting.

"Sure Mr. Everstadt, whadda ya need?" I asked him.

"Anna, you know I've been very lenient with you on tardies, but the administration has begun to notice. You have to start getting here on time or the principal is going to have to step in."

"Alright, I'll try my best."

"Good Anna, that's all I could ever ask for." He smiled and walked away.

-End Flashback-

Art was my favorite class, no doubt. History was boring, just a bunch of dead white guys. Math was too complicated and I couldn't understand it. English was somewhat better in that regard, but my teacher had previously taught Elsa, and I wasn't living up to her expectations.

But what could you expect? Have you seen Elsa write? Not to mention I only write about stuff I actually care about, not a literary analysis of the ethical values of Charles Dickens' Tale of Two Cities. Yuck!

But I made it to my art class just in the nick of time.

Everyone had already started working as soon as they got there. Mr. Everstadt rarely cared for formal instruction and was more hands-on with the students. I pulled out my painting from the drying cabinet and sat at my easel.

I was drawing an ice queen. She had platinum gold hair, just like Elsa, but it was longer and in a braid. The Ice Queen was standing on top of a mountain, looking over her domain.

Class finished before I knew it and the final bell rung. Time to go home to madness. And I picked up my stuff and trudged to the door.

Just as I was reaching for the door handle, Mr. Everstadt called me over.

"Anna, could you come over to my desk please." He called

"Sure" I replied and walked over to his cluttered desk in the corner. He didn't use it for much, as he hardly graded anything and he walked around the class interacting with students for the entire class.

"Has something been going on at home?" He asked gently, "I've noticed you've been very distracted as of recent."

"Oh it's nothing, I've just been spacing out is all." I tried my best to come up with something. To tell you the truth, stuff has been going on at home. Dad has gotten very angry and temperamental. And Mom has been…well…gone? She doesn't say anything at dinner or to me anymore.

"You sure?" Mr. Everstadt questioned again.

"Absolutely."

"Alright, but if you need anything you know you can come to me?"

"I will." I affirmed.

He nodded and I walked to the door and exited the room. I put on my jacket and put in my ear buds. I turned on some music and began my walk home.

As I turned on the street corner to my house, I heard some yelling coming from just outside. I ran to the tree's that encircled our yard, and saw the scene that had played out.

The police cars and ambulance were parked in the driveway and the officers were trying to push my father into the back of the squad car. My mother was crying in the back of the ambulance while the EMTs tried to ask her questions.

I rushed over to my mother and shook her.

"Mom, what's going on?" She didn't reply and just started shaking her head. I turned to the EMT and asked him what was going on.

"Your father had tried to pull a gun on your mother, but one of your neighbors called 911 and the officers subdued him."

… I was shocked….I pulled out my phone and called Elsa.

I was sitting on the couch when my phone rang, idly watching television. I picked my phone up and answered it.

"Hello" I asked,

"Elsa, it's me, Anna," Could you please come home, Dad did something..." I didn't wait for anything else.

"I'll be right there." I ran to Kristoff's room and asked if I could borrow his truck, he said yes, and gave me his keys. I rushed out to his truck and drove straight to my old house. Now that I thought of it, it wasn't home anymore, not anymore.

I arrived at the scene, but the ambulance and police officers had left. Anna was just sitting on the steps, alone, and crying. I rushed over to her and wrapped her up into a hug.

*Sorry for the wait, personal issues, but I'll try and be a little bit more…..I'll just try to update more.*


End file.
